For the Love of a Daughter
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: Rachel Berry has been sexually assaulted ever since her dads died in a car wreck when she was only a seven-year-old little girl. She hopes and prays every day for someone to save her from the nightmare that is her home. She just hopes for one friend. One friend. One person to care about her and save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, so I know you are all waiting for Rent, Full House and Never Been Raped? to be updated, but those are kind of in a writer's block. I'm going to start the second Rent chapter tonight, that is a promise, and Full House is still on hiatus until I figure out what I want to do about it. So I decided to try a Rachel fanfiction with Kurt, Mercedes, Will and Finn. WARNING: VERY heavy details!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry seemed to have it all. It was her sophomore year, but little did people know, her life wasn't at all perfect.<p>

Today was worse. She had been slushied five times today, got shoved into several lockers, Finn was too busy mooning over Quinn to notice her, she had been denied another solo, and Jewfro wouldn't stop trying to place a hand to her ass. How could her life be worse than this? How?

When she got home, she noticed her uncle passed out on the couch, several liquor bottles resting on the coffee table. She shut the door quietly. As quietly as she could, and went into the kitchen to start dinner. The last time she cooked dinner late, her uncle had forced her to. . . .she couldn't even think about it without crying.

She pulled out the vegetables from the fridge and began to cook her veggie casserole, trying not to cry as she noticed the empty picture frame which used to hold a picture of her with her fathers. But it was now blank. Her fathers had died in a car accident when she was seven, so she was left to her only legal guardian. The guardian that hated her. She pulled out the various vegan cheeses, gluten free pasta and tomato sauce. She cooked the veggies until they were tender and put them on low heat to keep them warm and began to cook the noodles. When the pasta was ready, she began to layer everything and put the casserole into the oven to let it bake. She went on upstairs to do her homework, but not before going into the bathroom. She stuck two fingers into her throat and began to barf up the eggplant sandwich she had for lunch that day. Her uncle told her he didn't want her fat, and told her every day that she was fat. There was always that part of her that told herself her uncle was right. That she was fat. Ugly. Worthless. A piece of garbage that nobody would ever want on Broadway. She saw that every day she looked into the mirror. When she finished throwing up, she went into her bedroom to try and escape into some peace. She placed her earbuds into her ears and a song by Demi Lovato drowned them of any noise.

_Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity award?<em>

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
><em>But it's heavy in your chest<em>  
><em>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless<em>  
><em>Hopeless, you're hopeless<em>

_Oh, father, please, father_  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh, father, please, father<em>  
><em>Put the bottle down<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_  
><em>And you can't take back<em>  
><em>What we never had<em>  
><em>Oh, I can be manipulated<em>  
><em>Only so many times,<em>  
><em>Before even "I love you"<em>  
><em>Starts to sound like a lie<em>

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
><em>But it's heavy in your chest<em>  
><em>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless<em>  
><em>Hopeless, you're hopeless<em>

_Oh, father, please, father_  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh, father, please, father<em>  
><em>Put the bottle down<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
><em>How could you push me out of your world,<em>  
><em>Lied to your flesh and your blood,<em>  
><em>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?<em>  
><em>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?<em>  
><em>How could you throw me right out of your world?<em>  
><em>So young when the pain had begun<em>  
><em>Now forever afraid of being loved<em>

_Oh, father, please, father_  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh, father, please, father<em>

_Oh, father, please, father_  
><em>Put the bottle down<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>

She laid there, listening to the song on repeat until she heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. She quickly ripped her earbuds out of her ears, sitting up straight on her bed. Her uncle's angered face was what she saw next. He went straight over and began to hit her.

"Dinner was good," he said coldly. "But now I want desert." He bored down on the tiny, petite brunette, who began to shake.

"NO!" Rachel screamed, tears beginning to splash in her eyes.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A USELESS, SLUTTY _SKANK!_" he roared, ripping off Rachel's shirt, revealing her lacy, but innocent, bra.

"_NO!_" Rachel sobbed again. "_MY DADDIES SAID THEY LOVED ME AND THAT I AM A STAR, AND I SHINE JUST AS BRIGHT AS BARBRA!_" That only earned her a slap in the face. She felt her skirt get ripped off and she was forced to lie down in her bed as her uncle ripped her cotton white panties off of her and began to tie her wrists to the bed posts with duct tape, the same with her ankles. He barely took noticed of all the bruises he had caused to his own niece all those years after his wife died. He smacked a piece of tape over her mouth, her screams high-pitched. He grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them hard. He had been doing this for so long. His rough, selfish hands traveled to her bra and he unclipped it, pulling it over her head and he grasped her breasts tightly, squeezing. Rachel struggled, sobbing as he inserted his finger into her vagina as he entered her, ripping her already sore body apart. She felt blood slither between her thighs as they burned, her wrists becoming severely sore, and her throat on fire. This happened an hour every Friday when she came home from school. She couldn't even count how many times she had gotten pregnant and her uncle would force her into getting an abortion since she was thirteen years of age. All of her innocence was taken away on her twelfth birthday, and she knew it would continue until she left for college, which seemed to be decades away. He leaned down and sucked her vagina, squeezing puss out of it, wetness going all over the bed sheets. When he was finished, her ripped the tape off of her and pushed her to the floor, hard.

"CLEAN THIS UP YOU STUPID WHORE!" her uncle shouted, and he slammed the door so loudly it sounded like a gunshot in the night. Rachel lay there, sobbing and shaking violently. She didn't even have the strength to lift herself up anymore. She ended up falling asleep there all night. By the next morning, Rachel was on her phone with the Trevor Project, hoping someone would rescue her. That was Rachel Barbara Berry's life as she prayed one day that somebody would save her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that, huh? I'll post more when I get five to six people reviewing regularly. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I just wanna say thank you for all of the kind reviews for this story. Not, I'm going to be posting VERY often, so follow it! **

* * *

><p>When Rachel went into school the following Monday, her entire body felt tense. She managed to open her locker with shaking hands. As soon as she saw the picture of her with her dads, her lip began trembling. She grabbed her history book and shut her locker to go to her first class period. Soon enough, she was stopped dead in her tracks by Jewfro, who pushed her against a locker. She felt her entire body begin to tense.<p>

"Hey Berry," he sneered at her. He put his hand on her waist, moving it down to her butt. "I was just wondering if you might like to make a little movie with me."

Rachel closed her eyes shut. "Leave her alone," she heard a voice say. She recognized it as Kurt, of all people. She opened her eyes to see him stepping forward. "I said leave her alone! Jewfro, leave her if you know what is good for yourself."

Jacob immediately stepped back and left. Rachel dropped to the floor, curling into a tiny ball.

"Rachel, you okay?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. But something was wrong when he did that. He noticed it felt weak and frail. He could feel her bone.

Rachel nodded as Kurt took her hand gently to help her up. Her hand felt bony.

"Are you sure you are okay? You-you look a little ill," he said in concern.

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine," she forced out. She went off to her first class.

Kurt stood there in suspicion. Kurt had to admit that Rachel was awful. She was selfish, self-centered, and a spoiled brat, not to mention she had horrible fashion sense, but Kurt would never wish anything bad upon her getting strep throat. She looked and felt unhealthily thin. He wondered why. If she had stopped eating or started something much worse, it was serious. Deadly serious. He knew he should tell someone, anyone, but he didn't know one hundred percent. He decided to just wait a while.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Rachel sat alone, nibbling absently on a carrot stick, while also thinking about the calories she was eating. She thought about what her uncle told her before she stopped eating and throwing up.<p>

_**Flashback to a fifteen-year-old Rachel, just a few days before her sixteenth birthday: **_

_"You know what, you little whore?" her uncle said after he was finished with assaulting her. "I want you skinnier, thinner the better for such a good little skank like you. You should just stop eating, start losing weight. You eating only makes you fat, you little bitch." _

_**End of flashback: **_

Rachel listened to what he said. She only had a smoothie for breakfast, very little for lunch, nothing for dinner, and would puke it back up the minute she finished cooking dinner for her uncle. That has been going on for about four months. He forced her to become this person, this slave for his own lust. He made her dress in these horrible animal sweaters as a way to humiliate her. He told her she had no time for friends or dating, only him, so therefor, Rachel was allowed to be in extracurricular activities like glee club, but wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone; it made her feel so lonely she wanted to cry. As soon as she was done with her carrots, she got up to go into the library, only to receive a grape slushie to the face by Azimio. It was that one trigger that caused her to burst into tears and run into the nearest bathroom, where the self-loathing kicked in. All she saw was a fat, ugly, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human being. And when she went into glee club that day, she didn't feel any better. Especially about the assignment.

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Schuester said as he walked in. "As you all know, we are competing at Sectionals in a month!"

"Yes, Mr. Schue, how can we forget? You've only been reminding us for the past two weeks!" Santana said.

Mr. Schue just ignored her comment. "Anyway, when we compete, we want to inform the judges that we understand what we are exactly singing about. Communication is the top priority. So, your assignment for the week is to close your eyes, and think of a time you felt an extreme amount of pain, and pick a song that relates to that feeling."

Rachel closed her eyes, thinking of all the pain she had dealt with since she was twelve years old. The first rape, the first punch, the first kick in the stomach, the first abortion she was forced into unwillingly. Her first time was supposed to be special, with the person she truly loved. She didn't even know what happened next. She felt her throat get extremely tight and tears forming in her eyes. Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, Mike and Artie noticed she was beginning to have a rash form on her neck and her body was beginning to shake violently. They didn't know what was going on. They expected her to burst into sobs.

They _didn't _expect her to run out of the room.

Rachel burst out the front doors of the school, locking herself into her car. Hysterical cries burst from her lips as she looked through the glove compartment. She finally found a razor. She pressed it down on her arm and dragged it over her skin, blood bubbling from the gash she made. It was her way of taking her shame and guilt out on herself for the entire world to see until the day she died. And by the time she got home, her uncle was wide awake and off the couch, glaring down at her. He angrily grabbed her wrists and forced her in front of him, staring up and down at her tiny, petite frame, which was beginning to shake.

"Take of your clothes," he growled.

Rachel nodded, frightened beyond belief. He slowly stripped until she was wearing nothing. Her uncle grabbed her, covered her mouth with a piece of tape and taping her wrists behind her back, forcing her on the sofa. He raised his hand and spanked her on the butt, hard, for at least an hour, and an hour later, she was being whipped, leather striking her bare skin. Her eyes watered as she sobbed, and an hour later, her uncle ripped the tape off of her, grabbing her hair and dragging her up the stairs, kicking her stomach, leaving Rachel there in stinging pain, sobbing and choking. Rachel got up very slowly, painfully and went into bed, curling in on herself, trying so hard to be quiet, because if her uncle heard her, that would only have her receive another brutal beating. She needed to bite her hand to stop herself from screaming or sobbing the whole night. She was hardly even able to sleep, as her dreams were abruptly disturbed by brutal nightmares. She didn't go to school the next day, and received an extremely painful, intense beating and two hours of being raped repeatedly. She wanted to get out of this nightmare so badly, but every day she hoped, the worse it got with more punishments of beating, sexual assault and trauma. She hated her uncle. She hated him. And every time she said that she received a smack in the face and death threat. She had never felt more hated. Why couldn't the world give her a break? Why did people at school hate her so much? Why did her fathers have to die and leave her with this sadistic monster? Why? But no matter how many times she asked herself these questions, they were never answered, ever. Half of the time she wanted so badly to kill herself as she had nothing to love for anymore. She just was too weak to end her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn Hudson knew that there was something wrong with Rachel. After what happened the other day, he knew it was something deadly serious. And when she didn't show up to school the next day, he was worried. Everyone in the glee club was. Even Santana was startled by what happened. She knew it wasn't a joke. Mercedes was left speechless. She had never seen Rachel so. . . .so. . . ._scared_ before. She also noticed the diva was unhealthily thin. She wondered if Rachel was starving herself or much worse. Mercedes knew how seriously deadly eating disorders were. She could have easily been in that position a few months ago is Quinn hadn't helped her see the light. If Rachel was becoming anorexic. . . .Mercedes couldn't even think it.

* * *

><p>When Rachel returned to school a day later, she looked worse for wear. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her skin was all blotchy, as if she had been crying. Her body looked frail and bony, and her hair was tainted. She flinched noticeably and looked very nervous. Just the sound of a locker slamming shut seemed to set her off and shake her badly. She was very jumpy and very quiet. She hardly participated in class, and during lunch, she was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria.<p>

Mercedes excused herself from lunch to go to the bathroom. She looked under the stall for a pair of feet, but there was nothing. She looked in the mirror and began to fix her makeup, when she heard the sounds of soft crying coming from one of the stalls, recognizing the cries as Rachel's.

"Hon are you okay?" she asked Rachel softly.

Rachel felt her entire body shake as she struggled to control her voice. Mercedes's voice sounded so soft and comforting that she wanted to run right into her arms and cry and scream and tell her everything, but she held back. "No, I'm fine," she said, trying to compose herself.

"Do you want me to get the nurse or Ms. Pillsbury?" Mercedes offered.

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Rachel, c'mon, even though you are trying to hide it and others may not notice, we all know that, deep down, something is wrong," Mercedes pressed.

Rachel let a choked sob escape her throat, whimpering. "I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Mercedes had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm-I'm scared," Rachel finally whispered softly.

"Of what? Rachel can I come in there? Please?"

Rachel hesitated. "No," she whimpered.

"Can you at least come out of there? C'mon we have one last class period before glee," Mercedes pressed. "If you don't come out of there, Tina and I will be in here before glee and we'll get you out, okay?"

Rachel didn't answer. She just curled in on herself. Mercedes left the restroom to go to class. She knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p>When last period ended, Mercedes and Tina went into the girl's restroom. Mercedes knocked on Rachel's stall quietly.<p>

"Rach, you okay in there?" asked Tina.

Rachel unlocked her stall, her whole frame shaking severely.

"Rachel, what happened?" Mercedes asked quietly.

Rachel began whimpering. She shook her head, a rash forming on her neck and face as sobs escaped her throat. Mercedes went in and wrapped a comforting arm around her hitching shoulders as Tina grabbed her hand, squeezing comfortingly.

"Let's get her out of here," Tina said softly.

Mercedes rubbed circles into Rachel's thin shoulder as she helped her to her feet, guiding her out of the stall. But little did they know, Rachel fell to her knees and put her head between her arms, hysterically crying, her face contorted, as if she was in pain. They had never seen her act this way before, and it was scaring them both. Rachel completely collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach as she started screaming and sobs erupted from her chest. Mike and Mr. Schue both caught wind of what was going on and bolted forward.

"Rachel, Rachel what's wrong? Are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked anxiously.

"We don't know." Tina had tears in her eyes now. Soon enough, the whole glee club was surrounding them. Finn, Matt and Quinn were kneeling down by Rachel, who continued to scream her head off. Artie looked completely startled, and Puck just looked downright scared. Brittany looked completely confused, and Santana was in shock, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide. Kurt looked extremely concerned as he knelt down, a hand over his mouth. Finn felt his heart break. Rachel's tiny body was shaking violently as tears flew down her cheeks. Her hair covered her face. He didn't know it was this bad.

Mr. Schuester placed a gentle hand on her shoulder carefully. "Rachel, Rach what is it?"

Rachel shook her head, struggling to breathe.

"Rachel, breathe. Deep breathes, in and out, in and out, nice a slowly," Mike coached her quietly, trying to get Rachel to follow his breaths. He put a gentle hand on her back as Matt edged closer to the shaking, sobbing girl. Mercedes carefully put Rachel's head in her lap, stroking her hair, trying to be as comforting as possible. Mercedes knew that what Rachel needed was a mom, and she planned on being just that right now.

Rachel gulped and lowered her arms, her eyes screwed shut. "I-I was-" she choked out, the rash on her neck intensifying. "I w-w-w-was r-r-r-r-rape-pe-ped!" And just by that confession, she was screaming all over again, terror raw in her cries.

* * *

><p><strong>GOD ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! SOMETIMES I JUST CANT BELIEVE HOW MANY I PUT IN! In any case, I know the chapter is shorter than usual. I promise a longer one next time! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Rachel gulped and lowered her arms, her eyes screwed shut. "I-I was-" she choked out, the rash on her neck intensifying. "I w-w-w-was r-r-r-r-rape-pe-ped!" And just by that confession, she was screaming all over again, terror raw in her cries. _

The entire glee club stood there and knelt there in stunned silence. Everything was silent with the exception of Rachel's terrified, traumatized cries. This couldn't be real, because there was no way Rachel Berry could've been raped. Puck was the first to react.

"What the _fuck?!_" he shouted, completely enraged. _"Who!?" _

Rachel shivered, sobs continuing to erupt from her chest in terror. Quinn's head snapped in Puck's direction. She glared at him, her heart breaking. After all she chose to _sleep _with that French whore. _"Puck! _she said sternly, her heart suddenly completely full of compassion for the girl that was shivering and crying on the floor. "Stop! You're scaring her!"

"C'mon, Quinn, since when do you give two shits about her?" Finn said, glowering at his ex-girlfriend. He still hadn't completely forgiven her for cheating on him with his best friend.

"Finn, that was before-" Quinn began.

"Before she announced it, right, right," Finn said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Seriously, though Rachel, who did it?" Matt demanded.

"I-I c-c-can't-" she sobbed.

"Guys let her breathe," Mr. Schue insisted. "Give Rachel her space."

Rachel shook her head, her cries raw with terror. They could tell this must've been happening for some time and she has been bottling it up for a while. When her breathing calmed a bit, Artie opened his mouth.

"Who did this, Rachel?"

"I-It-It's my-my uncle!" she shrieked out. That was what caused the tears to burst from her eyes again. "He-he-I-I-My-my d-d-dads d-died in a car-car crash when I was-I was seven, so I-I moved in w-w-with h-him and-and my-and my aunt but she-she died a c-couple years later from kidney failure and he-he started drinking and when I w-w-was t-twelve he r-r-r-raped m-m-me for the-for the first time. Every month or so I-I would get-get pregnant and he'd f-f-force m-me to get a-get an abortion against my will!" And that being said, the sobs erupted even louder as Rachel thought back to when she was twelve and got pregnant with her first child, a young creature that never did anything wrong or asked for this bullshit to happen, and her uncle grabbed her by the hair, forced her in the car and told her she was going to kill something so innocent, and it went on for months and months, years at that. "He-He still-still does it once a week!"

Their hearts were officially breaking for this damaged girl who they just wanted to put back together.

* * *

><p>The next day before school, Rachel was trapped by her uncle.<p>

"Get on the bed," he ordered her, towering over her.

Rachel did as she was told. She lied down on her bed, closing her eyes shut. Her uncle proceeded to rip all of her clothes off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He ran his hand over her breasts, moving it down to the waistband of her underwear. He shook his head as he noticed her stomach.

"You're still fat, you little whore," he whispered, kissing her on the mouth before closing it with duct tape. He pulled her underwear and bra off, taping her hands together, as well as her feet. He sat down on her legs and proceeded to spank her, hard. Rachel bit back tears as her uncle hit her on the butt until she could feel it blistering. He then turned her over onto her stomach and let the leather whip make contact with Rachel's already-burning skin. He then forced her up to sit in a chair, putting her arms behind her. He slapped her twenty times across the face. After he finished, he aggressively ripped the tape off of her, kicking her in the stomach before stomping downstairs to go in the basement. Rachel quickly got dressed and ran out the door for school, not even eating a granola bar on her way out. She was so scared. She made her way into school quickly, running to her locker, only to find Mr. Schue and Finn standing there.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, confused.

Finn winced. He could tell just by the state of her that her uncle had hurt her physically.

"Rachel, can you come in my office?" Mr. Schuester asked her.

"I have class now," she said, trying to get out of it.

"It's okay, you're excused from class." Rachel followed her teacher into his office. She sat down in a chair as he reached into his desk drawer and found a granola bar, handing it to her.

"Rachel, about what happened the other day-" he began.

"Forget it, Mr. Schue. Me talking about it with anybody isn't going to help. My uncle is drunk, okay? You have no clue what he is capable of! Once, he forced me to sit and watch an episode of Duck Dynasty and watch those hunters kill those poor little ducks, and then he raped me forcefully afterwards! Mr. Schuester, there is no point in trying to stop him. He thinks that because it's his niece, he can do whatever he pleases!" Rachel felt tears bubble in her eyes.

"So I can tell this has been really hurting you for the past years," he said.

"I want him to be eaten by a lion!" Rachel sobbed, the rash coming to her neck as her face contorted.

"Rachel-"

"Mr. Schuester I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't!" And that was when Rachel broke down, hysterically crying to the point where she couldn't control it. She was so weak she couldn't even eat or eat a small snack without vomiting. She felt so disgusting and worthless and naive. She hated herself so much she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror anymore because she no longer recognized herself. She felt Mr. Schue wrap his arms around her shaking little frame, and it just caused her to cry even harder.

"I know, Rachel, I know," he whispered. He rubbed his hands up and down her back to try and soothe her.

* * *

><p>The whole day was miserable for Rachel. She got slushied six times that day and got shoved into the lockers two times. And by the time she entered glee club, she felt like throwing up seeing everyone's eyes on her. When Mr. Schue walked in, Rachel raised her hand.<p>

"Mr. Schue! Have something that I wanna sing!" she said. She stood up in the middle of the room. "The song is called "Thousand Needles" by Lea Michele."

_Waves are breaking in a storm_

_Tornado sweep me off the floor_

_See only darker skies in sight_

_You wanna know what that's like_

_Like thousand needles in my heart_

_Whenever time sets us apart_

_And now my world is crashing down_

_Now that I can't have you around_

_Oh, why you wanna break away?_

_I'm bleeding_

_I can see you now in shades of grey_

_Our memory's fading_

_Oh, why you wanna break away?_

_I'm bleeding_

_I can see you now in shades of grey_

_Our memory fading_

_Running fast in hail and rain_

_Did someone tell me I'm insane?_

_Throw a reason out the door_

_Will make a difference no more_

_A thousand needles in my heart_

_Show me the painful from the start_

_You wasted love back in our day_

_The day before you walked away_

_Oh, why you wanna break away?_

_I'm bleeding_

_I can see you now in shades of grey_

_Our memory's fading_

_Oh, why you wanna break away?_

_I'm bleeding_

_I can see you now in shades of grey_

_Our memory fading_

_(a thousand needles in my heart)_

_(a thousand needles in my heart)_

_(a thousand needles in my heart)_

_Oh, why you wanna break away?_

_I'm bleeding_

_I can see you now in shades of grey_

_Our memory's fading_

_I can see you wanna break away_

_I'm bleeding_

_I can see you now in shades of grey_

_Our memory fading _

By the time she finished singing, she felt her whole body beginning to shake as tears erupted from her eyes. She lowered herself to the floor, curling in on herself in a tight little ball, sobs exploding from her lips. She felt people putting their arms around her shaking form, but it just made her sobs and cries intensify, especially when she could hear whispered, "We love yous" being whispered into her ears as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rachel came home that day, she noticed her uncle's car wasn't in the driveway. She could only guess he was out at the liquor store buying more beer. She took this as an opportunity to go upstairs to try and get some peace and quiet. She painfully climbed the stairs, tears falling from her eyes. She lied on her bed and listened to her headphones as "Long Way to Happy" by P!nk drowned out sound from her ears.

_One night to you, lasted six weeks for me_

_Just a bitter little pill now, just to try to go to sleep_

_No more waking up to innocence, say hello to hesitance_

_To everyone I meet, thanks to you years ago_

_I guess I'll never know, what love means to me_

_But, oh, I'll keep on rolling down this road_

_But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

_It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah_

_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone_

_'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy_

_Left my childhood behind, in a rollaway bed_

_Everything was so damn simple, now I'm losing my head_

_Trying to cover up the damage and pad out all the bruises_

_Too young to know I had it so it didn't hurt to lose it_

_Didn't hurt to lose it_

_No but oh, I'll keep on rolling down this road_

_But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

_It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah_

_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone_

_'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way_

_Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing_

_But don't worry about regret or guilt 'cause I never knew your name_

_I just want to thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart_

_For all the sleepless nights and for tearing me apart, yeah, yeah_

_It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah_

_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone_

_'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way_

_It's gonna take a long time to love, it's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah_

_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to, keep on rolling like a stone_

_'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy_

_'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy _

Unfortunately, Rachel was so lost and engaged in the loud music, she didn't even hear her uncle stomping up the stairs. She noticed him there when he ripped the earbuds out from her ears.

"_LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" _he shouted angrily. He grabbed her by the shirt and started slapping her angrily, throwing her to the floor and ripping her clothes off. He tore her bra and panties off, inserting his fingers into her as he taped Rachel's wrists and placed a piece on her mouth. He sucked down on her. Rachel felt the tears explode from her eyes and pour down her cheeks like a running faucet. He entered her swiftly and Rachel went wild and crazy, screaming her head off and struggling, trying to shove her uncle away from her. He ripped the tape off of her, grabbing her petite waist and slamming her into the wall.

"_YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LITTLE SLUT?" _he screamed, punching her in her abdomen. _"I AM DONE NEEDING TO DEAL WITH YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE A DEGRADED LITTLE FUCKER! A SEXED UP WHORE!" _He shoved his finger into her, and blood began to slither down Rachel's thighs. He kneed her in the groin violently. He shook her angrily. He aggressively grabbed her hair and dragged her down the stairs. Rachel fell over, screaming, kicking and sobbing. He dragged her down to the basement, throwing her down the stairs. Rachel screamed. She desperately tried to get up and run, but the minute she put pressure on her right leg, she screamed again, twisting up to reach for her leg. Her uncle grabbed her hair again, dragging her to a wall. He grabbed her wrists and locked them above her head with handcuffs that were attached to a chain in the wall. He violently grabbed her legs and locked them to another set of chains, the same with her stomach. He twisted her neck and put a dog collar around it, locking it to a chain to force her head to stay up painfully. Rachel let out a blood-curdling scream, but her uncle swallowed her yells and pleas by kissing her on the mouth violently. She could hardly breathe. After the unwanted kiss was over, he tied a cloth around her mouth to gag her. Rachel let the muffled sobs escape her burning throat as her uncle sat down on a couch not too far away, an evil smile painted on his face. Rachel stared at him with desperate, pleading eyes, hot tears bubbling in them. But she knew that no matter how much she begged, Rachel would continue to receive endless torture. Her uncle went over to her, smacking her face lightly.

"I will be back _much _later," he whispered.

Rachel shook her head desperately, but he climbed the stairs, leaving her there in the dark. Rachel ended up falling asleep sobbing.

* * *

><p>Rachel ended up getting shaken awake violently, which caused her to feel tears forming in her closed eyes.<p>

_"WAKE UP!" _her uncle yelled, the anger even louder in his voice. Rachel opened her eyes slowly to see her uncle glaring down at her, lust in his eyes. He took the gag out of her mouth roughly, grabbing her neck, and kissing her mouth violently. As soon as the kiss was over, he held her neck tightly, pushing a dog bowl full of cream of wheat at her and pushing her head down, forcefully feeding her. Rachel sobbed, feeling the food slide down her chin. Her uncle grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard. He sat on top of her, punching her in the face several times before stuffing the gag back in her mouth as he got off her. He kicked her hard.

"You know, you little whore. You have been good," her uncle whispered. "It's been fun, but you know. I'm bored. It's all the same." He rolled his eyes. "But the real question is, don't know what to do so, what do you think?"

Rachel sobbed, struggling against her bonds, the chains clattering as she moved.

Her uncle chuckled darkly. "I don't think you're making it into school today."

Rachel let out another sob. She struggled again, despite feeling bruises form on her wrists and her leg was in searing pain.

"I think that we are just gonna have to wait and see. Now be a good whore and stay still." He stroked Rachel's bruised face, causing her to flinch. Her neck ached and her entire body hurt. He reached for a knife. Rachel started screaming through the gag as her uncle ran the sharp blade over her face, making deep cuts open up. He ran it over her neck, breasts, stomach, thighs, legs, everywhere.

"You are so beautiful. I love the color red on you." Her uncle pressed a kiss to her cheek, licking the wound.

Rachel shuddered. And as soon as the knife went _down there_, she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Rachel came to, the basement was completely dark. The cloth around her mouth was still there, and she was still chained to the wall. Her stomach growled and she felt so weak. She couldn't believe how weak she was. She had degraded herself to nothing more than some sex toy. She let herself get used. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of being hidden here for the rest of her life. Her body shook, traumatized. She was hoping and praying silently that someone would find her.

She heard her uncle's footsteps banging down the stairs. He took one careless look at her. Rachel begged him with her eyes, wide and pleading, but he ignored her. He jumped on top of her. Rachel could feel her ribs crunch, and she couldn't breathe. Her uncle inserted his fingers deeply into her vagina and she could feel even more blood pooling out of her. She gasped against her gag, and he entered her, except this rape hurt even more. Rachel screamed loudly, wailing, sobbing and screaming muffled messages, begging her uncle to stop. Her uncle grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them hard, and then squeezed her breasts. She never felt more violated in her entire life.

"Oh you little slut. You're such a whore. For somebody who's vegan, you sure love sucking on a lot of meat." And with that, her uncle pulled the gag out of her mouth and pushed his cock all the way into Rachel's mouth. Rachel sucked, sobbing and choking and shaking. When his penis left her mouth, Rachel threw up, hard, retching and coughing up stomach acid as she shook, tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly, her uncle unchained her, but the handcuffs didn't leave her wrists. He put the gag back on her, lifting her up in his arms. Rachel screamed and thrashed, but his grip on her tightened. He carried her up the stairs and outside. He threw her into the car, throwing a black tarp over her shaking body. Rachel kicked, trying to get the tarp off. She heard the car start, and that was when she panicked. She screamed louder, her cries becoming louder. She didn't know where her uncle was taking her, but she had a horrible feeling in her stomach.

When her uncle pulled over, he pulled the tarp off of her. He grabbed her and threw her down on the ground, the cold from the snow shocking her system and she began to shiver instantly. Rachel immediately recognized it as the Ohio Forest. He pulled the gag out from her mouth. Rachel stared at him with tears in her eyes. She could see her blood turning the snow bright red. Rachel curled in on herself very tightly, trying to protect herself from the cold.

"Oh slut. You were so good," her uncle whispered. He reached for the knife and he ran it all over Rachel's aching, exposed body. Rachel let out a loud, blood-curdling scream of terror and pain. She watched as her uncle disappeared into the darkness.

But what happened next shocked her. As the snow covered her body, which she felt was beginning to go raw, she saw two figures coming her way. The concerned face of Santana came into her view, as well as Kurt.

"Rachel!" Santana said.

"S-S-Santana?" Rachel moaned through chattering teeth.

"Shhhh, Rachel, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay," Santana said. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"F-F-Finn's-" Rachel began, but she shuttered from the cold, her throat suddenly feeling sore and she began to cough.

Santana nodded. She bent down and lifted Rachel up, surprised at how light she was. She cradled Rachel into her chest gently as she carried her to the car, running.

Meanwhile, at the Hudson residence, Finn was pacing back and forth. He'd been doing that all night long. He lifted his head up when he saw Matt and Mercedes come in.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"None." Mercedes shook her head as tears welled up in her dark eyes.

"God this is so screwed up!" Finn said, running his hands through his hair, frustrated.

Matt nodded.

Tina came down the stairs, cell phone in hand. "I was on the phone with the police. They're holding a man hunt tracking down Rachel's uncle; he's not gonna get away with this. Once he's caught there's gonna be a trial, Finn," she said.

Finn nodded. Artie rolled his way out of the kitchen as Quinn walked in, holding a mug of hot tea. She sat down on the couch beside Puck as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

Mercedes went and turned on the news to check the weather. The newscaster was saying:

"_We are expecting about five feet of snow tonight. So stay in your homes and off the roads." _

"God it's coming down out there," Mike said, squinting in the window. "I wonder how Kurt and Santana will get back in this weather."

"Yeah me too," Tina said.

Finn got up to look outside the window. His mother and Kurt's father Burt were on vacation in Florida for the next month. Kurt had been pushing for his father to take some time off, as thing shad been really stressful at the shop. He squinted through the window as Mercedes pullover. it was Santana's car. Santana and Kurt got out of the car. He squinted again and recognized a figure coming out: Rachel. But Finn instantly knew that there was something wrong; Santana and Kurt were supporting her. Finn immediately unlocked the door and flung it open.

"Get her into the house!" Santana called out over the howling wind, her black hair blowing over her face as little snowflakes gathered on her jacket. Tina burst straight out, nearly slipping on the ice as she grabbed hold of Rachel's legs and helped Kurt and Santana carry her into the house. As soon as they got inside, Finn felt nauseous; Rachel was covered in blood and her skin had a blue tint to it. She was coughing, the coughs sounding raspy.

"We found her in the woods. She wanted to come here!" Kurt explained as he, Santana and Tina laid her on the couch. Mike turned the lamp on immediately, the warm light glowing. Finn went to take a closer look, and he nearly got sick. Rachel was completely coated in blood, blood snaking down her legs. There were bruises and marks all over her skin, and she was coughing severely. She no doubt had pneumonia by now. Mike ran and grabbed his bag, taking a closer look at Rachel. Finn knelt down next to him, studying Rachel's bloody face. Brittany put pillows underneath her head as Matt threw a couple of blankets over her shivering body. Mike placed his hand on her forehead and cursed under his breath.

"Jesus she's burning up," he muttered. "There's no doubt she has hypothermia."

"That's it man, I'm calling 9-1-1!" Puck shouted, running to the phone.

"No, no way in hell they'll get here fast enough, dude, I've got it under control!" Mike yelled across the room. He reached over and looked over at Rachel's right leg and it looked extremely swollen. It was probably broken. Mike reached into his bag and grabbed something to brace her leg, bandaging it up tightly. He immediately began cleaning her face gently as Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, squeezing onto it. Rachel coughed, choking slightly.

"Dude, still I'm calling 9-1-1!" Puck yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay do that!" Mike called to him. He noticed Rachel's coughs were intensifying and sounding liquidy; he didn't expect to see her coughing up blood.

"Puck hurry it up!" Matt shouted, noticing Rachel wouldn't stop coughing up the blood. Mercedes grabbed a trashcan at the sight of Rachel looking nauseous. Rachel weakly reached for it and started throwing up, coughing up stomach acid and spitting and choking. Finn held her back, pushing back a strand of her hair. Soon enough they could hear the sirens outside. Paramedics filed in, hoisting Rachel onto a stretcher, placing an oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe. Finn jumped into the back of the ambulance with her, squeezing onto her hand tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they got Rachel to the hospital, she was in shock. Her coughs intensified and she was shaking severely.

"F-F-Finn," she stuttered out.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm right here, baby," Finn whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay. We've got you. We've got you."

Rachel coughed violently, whimpering as she felt the burning pain in her side. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know, baby, I know," Finn whispered. He squeezed her hand gently.

The ambulance parked near the emergency entrance. The paramedics loaded Rachel out, Finn continuing to hold her hand. As soon as they got into the waiting room, Santana's father came over. He took one look at Rachel, who was shaking and whimpering. He instantly recognized her. She had been in the car with her fathers when they died. He had been her doctor when the crash took place.

He looked straight over at the secretary. "Call Julia Chang down her, now!" he breathed out.

The nervous secretary nodded. "Julia Chang to the lobby!"

Mike's mom came rushing over. She looked over at Finn and went over to him.

"Finn let us take care of this. We can't let you in there. We'll let you know when," she said softly.

Finn nodded, and sat down in the lobby.

* * *

><p>The examination seemed to take hours. Finn sat there impatiently, his leg shaking. He looked up to see Mercedes. The entire glee club was there already.<p>

"God Finn, is she awake yet?" Tina demanded.

"I don't know anything yet," he said.

Suddenly, Santana noticed her father coming over. She immediately jumped up from her seat. "Is she okay?"

Dr. Lopez knew he needed to be careful about what he said. He knew they had been searching for Rachel for two days when she didn't show up in school. "She has four broken ribs, a hemorrhage, one broken leg, some damage done to her spleen, a hairline fracture, some other cuts and bruising and marks, a dislocated shoulder and hip, hypothermia, blunt forced head trauma, and pneumonia. She's alive, and she will be okay. She's sleeping right now from morphine we gave her after surgery, but you can see her."

Santana nodded, biting on her tongue, and her fellow glee members went to Rachel's room.

* * *

><p>The eleven of them were shocked at what they saw. Rachel had been cleaned of the blood, but her entire body was a maze of hickeys, bites, cuts, scratches and bruising. Her leg was a huge bump underneath the thin, light blue sheets. She had a black eye and cuts covering her face. There was a bandage on the side of her forehead. She had an IV line in the back of her hand and breathing tubes in her nose. Some of her skin was still blue from the cold condition she had been left in. Her wrists were severely bruised. Her cheeks were sunken and her arms were bony. They could only guess the possible bulimia she had was part of that. Her hair was scruffy and tainted. Even while severly injured and drugged to go to sleep, she looked so beautiful. Quinn found herself pitying every single one of the glee girls, herself included. Kurt and Puck both sat down next to each other. That was probably the closest they've been since Puck tossed Kurt into dumpsters before school. Tina sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed, Artie going to her side, holding his girlfriend's hand tenderly. Mercedes looked like she was close to tears as Matt stood next to her. Finn sat on Rachel's bed silently, holding her hand. Mike stood behind Artie with Brittany. Santana looked a little guilty, but that guilt was quickly replaced with pure anger.<p>

"I'm gonna kill that bastard for doing this to her," she whispered.

"C'mon, don't say that, Santana. You don't mean that," Brittany said softly.

Finn stayed very quiet, continuing to hold Rachel's hand. They could tell by the way Finn was looking at the damaged girl before him that he was feeling something, so they left him to have a moment with Rachel to himself.

"God, Rach, what did he do to you?" he asked, even though she couldn't hear him. He ran his fingers through her dark hair. Even though she was bruised and her whole body was skin and bones, Finn thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his whole life. He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed it gently. "I love you," he whispered. He opened his mouth and began singing.

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night when we were alone_

_You threw your hands up_

_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your James Dean glossy eyes_

_In your tight jeans with your long hair_

_And your cigarette stained lies_

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_And I'll never love again,_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_

_With your half wired broken jaw_

_You popped my heart seams_

_On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_

_With your Johnnie Walker eyes_

_He's gonna get you and after he's through_

_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

_And I know that it's complicated_

_But I'm a loser in love_

_So baby raise a glass to mend_

_All the broken hearts_

_Of all my wrecked up friends_

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_I'll never love again,_

_Oh friend you've left me speechless_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_How?_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_

_H-ooow?_

_Wow_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_

_H-ooow?_

_Wow_

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_

_Would you give it all up?_

_Could I give it all up for you?_

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_

_Would you give it all up?_

_Could you give it all up?_

_If I promise boy to you_

_That I'll never talk again_

_And I'll never love again_

_I'll never write a song_

_Won't even sing along_

_I'll never love again_

_So speechless_

_You left me speechless, so speechless_

_Why you so speechless, so speechless?_

_Will you ever talk again?_

_Oh boy, why you so speechless?_

_You've left me speechless so speechless_

_Some men may follow me_

_But you choose "death and company"_

_Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**The song was Speechless by Lady Gaga.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll have to see if I can get her a chair for a couple of months, considering the damage done to her leg."

"She lost so much blood. My mom had to give her some transfusions last night."

"God, her face."

"I know. I mean her black eye seemed to clear up a bit."

"But still, she's traumatized. How will she be able to handle the trial?"

"Finn, chill, my dad will have his friend take care of it."

"But what if her uncle stays in jail? Where will she go?"

"Don't worry about that yet."

"She looks a little tainted."

"_Tainted?! _Are you fucking kidding me? She was left out there in the snow!"

"Seriously, Matt! Wait till you get raped, beaten and left somewhere to die! Let's see what you look like five hours later!"

"I thought she would've died."

"Thank God she didn't."

The words they were saying didn't make any sense. All she knew was that there was a beeping sound somewhere nearby.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life when she started . . . . you know, throwing up and coughing up all the blood."

The scariest thing? Snow, blood, cold, pain, vomiting, screaming . . . .

Rachel gasped as her eyes snapped open, but they closed as quickly as they opened due to a bright white light blinding her. She sat up, instantly regretting it as a wave of nausea passed over her. She felt a hand push down on her shoulder, forcing her to lie back down. She waited until the nausea passed to open her eyes slowly.

The entire glee club, clothing and hair disheveled, dark circles underneath their eyes and faces wrinkled, were crowded around her. She was quick to realize she was in the hospital and lying in a hard, uneven bed, her bruised arms above the sheets. She felt tubes up her nose and noticed the IV in her hand. Suddenly, the memories from the night before flashed through her mind, and she remembered Mike trying to help her, Finn whispering to her in the ambulance, Santana finding her out in the snow. Her brain was on overload, but she refused to show it.

_"Rachel!" _Kurt said, who was leaning over, his pale face looking stark white, the only color left being the dark shadows under his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel looked around at the others. Tina's eyes looked extremely blood-shot and Finn had tears glistening in his light brown eyes. Puck looked ready to punch somebody, and Santana, Brittany and Quinn looked sick. Matt and Mike looked a bit distraught, as well as Artie, who had dark circles underneath his eyes, and Mercedes had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"H-How long was I out?" she asked.

"Five hours, including surgery," Matt muttered. "You've been here since midnight."

"We thought you'd died," said Brittany, who was shaking. "And then I started having nightmares of baby ducks going around and . . . ."

"Ignore her, Rachel," Santana said, intervening and cutting Brittany off.

"What happened?" Rachel mumbled.

Quinn looked at her, complete shock painted on her features. "You don't remember anything?"

Rachel shook her head. How could she forget? "No, I-I mean how bad am I?"

Mike looked reluctant to tell her. "Santana's dad is coming in soon any way, so he'll you know . . . ."

Rachel nodded.

* * *

><p>Albert Berry was disturbed from his drunken sleep by a knock on the door.<p>

"Mr. Berry!" the voice yelled. "We have a warrant to search the premise!"

Albert got up and answered the door, seeing two police officers, a male and a female, standing there on the front porch.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" he shouted. "This is my private home!"

"We have a warrant to search the house," the female officer said.

"This is harassment! Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" Albert shouted.

"Mr. Berry, this is a very serious matter here," the male officer said. "Word has it from a source that you have been sexually assaulting you niece, Rachel, since she was twelve years old after you began drinking. And judging by all of the bottles contain liquor, and we can smell it on your breath." He looked at Rachel's clothing and saw the blood and semen on on the items. Her bra and underwear were soaked in blood.

"Okay, who the _fuck _would even suggest that?!" Albert shouted.

"Okay, now you're just suggesting what we are saying," the female said, coming from the basement. "Those pictures we took of her wrists, the bruises on them were most likely caused by these things I found downstairs. She dropped the pile of chains and the bloody handcuffs down on the floor, taking a photo.

"Mr. Berry, we're afraid we need to take you down town and ask you a few questions." The male officer grabbed his wrists and handcuffed them.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted angrily. "Let me go you pervert!"

The male officer shook his head, glaring at him in anger. Albert kicked him hard in the shin and began to run. However, the female jumped on him.

"Maybe this will teach you not to harass and sexually abuse an innocent sixteen-year-old girl!" she shouted between her teeth, holding his cuffed wrists tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

After Rachel was released from the hospital seventy-two hours later, she was back at her house. Finn and Mr. Schuester must've negotiated something, because Mercedes and Kurt were there babysitting her. It annoyed Rachel knowing Kurt and Mercedes needed to constantly monitor her eating habits to make sure she ate something. Anything Rachel ate would satisfy them, even if they had to force feed her. Rachel had admitted to them that she stopped eating four months ago because her uncle told her orange juice would make her fat. And Rachel knew that they meant well, because she would hardly be able to do things herself due to her broken leg.

That day, Rachel was upstairs in her bathroom because she knew her period was supposed to be two days ago, but it didn't come. Immediately, she grabbed the box of tests and performed them; they all came up positive. Rachel instantly shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her previous abortion was last month, and this mean she was two days two days pregnant, knowing pregnancy started at her last menstrual period, and her period was supposed to be two days ago. Rachel shook her head, tears beginning to tighten her throat, her eyes burning and going red. She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't be. She felt her body beginning to shake violently. Instantly, she grabbed the dieting pills and Advil, emptying the whole two bottles, watching the pills fall into her hand. She shoved them into her mouth, swallowing them as she began crying. After all the pills her swallowed, she passed out, the bottles falling from her hand.

* * *

><p>When Kurt went upstairs to tell Rachel that her lunch was ready, knocking on her bedroom door.<p>

"Rachel?" he asked. He then checked the bathroom when he noticed her room was empty. When he opened the bathroom door, he found Rachel passed out on the floor, two empty pill bottles crashed on the tile. Kurt panicked as he checked her pulse, knowing it was still there. He put his hand underneath her nose and felt air on the palm of his hand, but the breath felt very shallow.

_"Mercedes!" _he screamed. "Mercedes call 9-1-1!"

Mercedes ran up the stairs with her cell phone in hand, on the phone with the emergency line and practically screaming about Rachel trying to kill herself. About five minutes later, they heard the sirens. Kurt lifted Rachel off of the floor where she fell and carried her to the ambulance, setting her on the stretcher. The paramedics loaded Rachel into the ambulance as Kurt and Mercedes went into Kurt's Navigator and sped, trying to keep up. The ambulance parked out of St. Rita's, getting Rachel into the emergency room. Kurt and Mercedes sat in the waiting area as Kurt called Finn and Quinn.

"They'll be here right away," he whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Mercedes nodded.

"I can't believe that she tried to do that, 'Cedes," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know. Rachel is always the strongest one out of all of us," Mercedes said.

Soon enough, Finn and Quinn came running forward. Finn had tears in his eyes and Quinn looked stricken.

"Wh-what happened?" Finn demanded.

"She tried to OD on pills," Mercedes said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"We don't know," Kurt said.

Suddenly, Santana's dad came over to them. "She's been asking for you," he said. "We're keeping her on a twenty-four hour watch."

Finn nodded and they went into Rachel's room, to find Rachel lying down in the hospital bed, tears painting her bruised, stricken face.

Finn went over to her and took her by the hand gently. "Rachel, why did you do that?" he asked her.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm-" Rachel choked out. "I-I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-p-p-p-p-preg-g-g-g-gn-n-nant! The-the t-t-t-t-tests c-came out p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pos-s-s-s-sitive f-f-f-five t-t-t-times!"

"But still, Rach. Why did you try to overdose?" Kurt asked.

"'C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cause m-m-m-m-m-m-my u-uncle c-c-c-c-c-c-c-constant-constantly-ly m-m-m-m-made m-m-me g-g-g-g-get an ab-abort-abort-tion!" Rachel buried her hands into the palms of her hands and started to cry. "He-he said-he said, 'I-I already-already have one s-s-s-s-slut in the-in the house. I don't-I don't need to be responsible for another!'"

Mercedes's heart broke for the damaged girl lying there. Rachel buried her face into Finn's strong chest and sobbed brokenly. Quinn went over to her and took her other hand.

"Rachel when did the anorexia start?" Quinn asked her softly.

"I-I-I-I s-s-s-started c-c-c-c-cutting t-t-t-two m-m-m-months ago, and I-I stopped eating about-about f-f-f-f-four m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-months ago!" Rachel sobbed. "I-I-I w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wanna k-k-k-keep the-the b-b-b-b-baby!"

"Then Rachel, you gotta start eating again. Starving yourself is only gonna harm the baby," Quinn whispered.

"Should we call in an OBGYN in here?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded, her lips quivering as her body began shaking.

Mercedes went out to go get a nurse to call in a doctor. Kurt took hold on Rachel's hand.

"It's alright, Rachel. It's gonna be okay," he said softly.

Rachel nodded, though she didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hours later out of the hospital, Kurt and Mercedes kept an even closer eye on Rachel, afraid that she will try something again. They watched her as she ate her lunch in silence; she was nibbling slowly and taking small sips of juice, but it was a start. Soon enough, they were startled by a knock on the door. It affected Rachel the most. She actually had to calm herself by taking in deep, slow breaths. Kurt got up to answer the door to see a woman dressed in a coffee-colored pantsuit and a white shirt with heels, holding a briefcase. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and her eyes were a warm light brown, soft and gentle.<p>

"Christina DeVaughn," she said, extending her hand forward to shake. "I'm Rachel Berry's lawyer."

Kurt nodded. "Of course," he said. "Come in." He led Christina over to the living room. Christina tried not to wince. The poor girl looked unhealthily thin and very underweight. She had tears in her eyes and looked severely traumatized. Christina sat down, sympathy in her eyes. Rachel looked so sad and depressed as tears sparkled in her dark eyes.

"Rachel you're uncle is under arrest, and he has to get a lawyer in six months. So by then you should six months pregnant, and there will be enough evidence by then. We will win this thing. I guarantee that, honey," she said.

Rachel tearfully nodded. She hoped her lawyer was right.


	10. Chapter 10

After about four months, Rachel's pregnancy was starting to show. The doctor assured her it was because she was petite and she will show a little more than others. Rachel was still in her wheelchair, and her stomach was growing larger. When she entered school one morning, everyone was staring at her and her growing stomach. Rachel found herself constantly hungry, and had to take various vitamins in order to get proper proteins for the baby.

* * *

><p>Rachel was at her locker, unlocking it and trying to reach for her book.<p>

"Need any help?" a voice asked her. Santana was standing behind her.

"I need my history book," Rachel said.

Santana grabbed the book and handed it over to Rachel, pushing her wheelchair to the history classroom. Rachel rubbed her stomach gently. She could get the hang of this.

Lunch was the period Rachel was beginning to dread, mostly because of the bullying and there was no supervision in the cafeteria. The entire glee club sat together. Even Puck, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mike and Matt ditched their other friends to sit with her. Rachel bit into her garden salad with light dressing, trying to give herself and the baby the proper nutrition. She knew that no food wasn't an option anymore. She needed to eat to take care of the baby, her little child. She knew she couldn't starve her baby. She wanted the baby to be healthy as possible. Rachel couldn't believe that her child was stopping her anorexia and bulimia; it was almost as if the baby was making her realize that not only he or she needed food, but Rachel needed it just as much. Quinn never thought in a million years that both she and Rachel would be pregnant at the same time.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes ended up taking her home that day. On occasion, Rachel got seriously annoyed with Kurt and Mercedes insisting on babysitting her, watching her eat and staying with her while she slept. They were treating her like a child. It was rediculous. Rachel sat down on the couch as Mercedes went to make her some tea. She began to start her homework when they heard a knock on the door to see Rachel's lawyer there. Christina walked inside.<p>

"Okay, hon," she said. "Your trial is next month. Your uncle got his lawyer, soothe trial is going to be May fifteenth."

Rachel nodded. If that was the closest they could get, then that was the date.

* * *

><p>Albert Berry glared at the bars ahead of him. He couldn't believe what happened!<p>

That little bitch told on him! As soon as he won that trial, he was going to kill her!

Albert grabbed the bars of his cell angrily. _"THAT FUCKING, SLUTTY, WHORISH, WORTHLESS SKANK!" _he shouted. He kicked the bar. It was just past midnight, and all was quit in the night of the County Jail except for his anger. Suddenly a guard came over.

"Mr. Berry, I will have to ask you to quiet down," he said.

_"THAT FUCKING BITCH IS A LIAR! SHE IS A WHINEY LITTLE SKANK WHO PAYED ME TO SLEEP AROUND WITH HER! ALL SHE DOES IS LIE! SHE'S A FAT WHORE! A LITTLE SHITHEAD WHO CRIES AND WHINES AND MOANS AND BITCHES!" _Albert screamed. He rattled the bars. _"WHOEVER SHE SAID THAT TO SHE IS LYING TO! IT WASN'T RAPE! SHE WANTED SEX WITH ME! SHE WANTED IT! SHE ASKED FOR IT! AND SO WHAT DOES SHE DO? SHE GOES AROUND AND TELLS LITTLE STORIES! SHE IS PROUD OF HER LIES! SHE DESERVES TO FUCKING DIE AND BE STRANGLED TO DEATH! I WILL KILL HER! I AM GONNA KILL HER!" _

The guard shook his head and went to go report it.

"Detective Rossi?" he said.

Georgina Rossi looked up from her files. "Yes?" she asked.

"I meed you to go to Rachel Berry's home and tell her what's going on. You need to warn her that her uncle is getting violent. He's . . . . He wants to kill her, and he sounded like he meant it," the guard said.

Georgina nodded and ran outside to her car. She put the keys into the ignition and drove to Albert Berry's home. She knocked on the doo and rang the bell. Soon enough, Mercedes, one of her friends, answered. She held up her wallet.

"Yes?" Mercedes asked.

"My name is Detective Georgina Rossi," she said. "I need to speak with Rachel, please."

"She's sleeping right now," Mercedes said.

"I know but this is rather important," Georgina said.

Mercedes nodded and went to go wake Rachel and Kurt up. She found Kurt asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag and Rachel in her bed, her face buried into her pillow and her blankets tucked around her shoulders.

"Kurt," Mercedes whispered. Kurt stirred slightly, opening his eyes. "Kurt get up. A cop is outside. Says she needs to talk to Rachel."

Kurt nodded. "Rach, Rachel wake up," he whispered.

Rachel stirred slightly. "What?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"Someone from the police station is here. She needs to speak with you. It's urgent," Mercedes said.

Rachel nodded and sat up. Kurt lifted her, noticing her pregnancy showing even more. Her stomach looked a lot heavier. She was getting a lot closer to her fifth month.

Kurt set her down on the couch to find the detective getting a chair from the kitchen and sitting down.

"Rachel, my name's Georgina Rossi from the County Jail. Um . . . . apparently your uncle is getting a lot more aggressive but, I heard enough to know about what happened. The guard confronted him when he hear him beginning to scream profanities. He um . . . . he was threatening to . . . . to um . . . . strangle you. He-He wants to kill you, so as a result I'm going to have police guards outside the house at all times guarding the door. Okay?" Georgina said softly.

Rachel's eyes bubbled with tears as they sparkled. She ran a hand over her pregnant stomach, burying her face into Mercedes's chest deeply and began to sob violently, her whole body shaking severely.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel walked down the stairs slowly, holding her growing stomach. She was officially at her sixth month of pregnancy, meaning that the trial was happening today. She wore a black, rosette dress that was to the knee with black flats, her wavy hair cascading down her shoulders. She put on foundation in a vain attempt to cover most of the bruises that were still there. Finn was driving her to the courthouse. Kurt and Mercedes left early to go and get ready at their own homes. When Finn saw her, he was in awe.

"You look gorgeous," he told her softly.

"Thank you," she mumbled, tears bubbling in her eyes. Finn pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's all gonna be alright. We're gonna win."

Rachel nodded into his chest as he took her hand. They went outside and into the car as Finn helped her into the passenger seat. Finn went to the driver's side and began driving. When they got to the courthouse, they were greeted by the glee club, Mr. Schuester and Christina. When they entered the courtroom, Rachel caught sight of her uncle, who gave her an angry, vomitous glare. She wanted to throw up as she sat down between Finn and Artie.

"All rise! The honorable Victoria Buré is presiding!"

Everyone stood up and watched as the judge walked toward the podium, sitting down.

"You may all be seated," the judge said. "Any opening arguments, prosecution?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Christina said. She looked at the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the prosecution intends to prove that the defendant Albert Berry is a criminal who is guilty of harassing, physically and verbally abusing and raping his niece, Rachel Berry too many times to count.

"Rachel Berry, an innocent sixteen-year-old girl, has been living with her uncle since the death of her fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry, when she was seven years old. Her aunt died shortly after she moved in, and her uncle took up drinking. As soon as she turned twelve, her uncle beat, abused, harassed and raped her, and continued to do it from up until now. When Rachel was thirteen, she ended up getting pregnant for the first time, but her uncle forced her into an abortion, and continued to do so. Now, Rachel is six months pregnant with a baby, and is to find out the gender next week.

"By the end of this trial, I wish you to return a verdict of guilty as charged. Thank you," Christina finished, looking toward the jury with a pleading look, going back to sit down.

"Any opening arguments, defence?"

As soon as Christina sat down, Albert's attorney, Steve Hampton, stood. "Yes Your Honor," Steve said. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the defence intends to prove that although Rachel Berry is pregnant, Albert intends to show you that he is not responsible for what had happened. His niece is lying. He said his niece loves acting, and she is fairly good, so therefore, did anyone consider that she's making it up? That she's doing it for sympathy?

"At the end of this trial, I wish you to return a verdict of guilty. Thank you."

"The prosecution may call up its first witness."

"The prosecution calls Lucy Fabray to the stand."

Quinn stood and fixed the skirt of her dress, holding her stomach as she sat down. She looked towards Christina with a nervous look.

"Can you state your name and address?" Christina called out.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. 182 Dudley Road Lima, Ohio," Quinn said.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she said.

"We see you are pregnant with a daughter, correct?"

"That is correct. I-I was the one who made a stupid decision to have sex with my ex-boyfriend's best friend. It was a choice I made, I payed the price," Quinn said.

"How do you know Rachel Berry?"

"We go to school together and are both in glee club."

"How did you find out about the abuse Rachel has been going through?"

"She told us. She had a panic attack on her way to glee club and admitted it," Quinn said.

"Were the two of you close before this came out in the open?"

"No, we weren't. I mean, you can say that I wasn't the nicest person to her. But, that changed when I realized that my bullying was just causing her more pain," Quinn said. "We learned that she hasn't been eating and that she was pregnant. She was so traumatized at the thought of another abortion that she tried to OD on pills, but she was put in the hospital immediately. Thankfully, the pills didn't harm the baby."

"What is Rachel normally like?"

"She can be pretty obnoxious and loud at the time, well all the time, but she's incredible when you get to know her. She's so sweet and absolutely talented. The-the main reason I was so cruel was because I was jealous."

"Thank you, nothing further."

Steve suddenly stood up. "Is it possible that Rachel is possibly lying?"

"No, she's not pretending anything. Not at all. I agree that she is a good actress, but she's no liar. When she told us she was traumatized," Quinn said.

"But you said yourself that you are pregnant," Steve said.

"That's because it was my choice. Rachel didn't have a choice or say in any of it. It was forced," Quinn said.

"Are you sure?" Steve looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm sure," Quinn insisted.

"Nothing further."

"The prosecution calls William Schuester to the stand."

Will stood and glanced over at Rachel, who was beginning to shake violently as tears blossomed in her eyes.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"William Michael Schuester. Lima Plaza, room 4D," Will said.

"What is your profession?"

"I'm a Spanish teacher at William McKinley High School."

"What is your relationship with Rachel Berry?"

"She's one of my students and is a member of the glee club that I run. She exceeds academically. Mostly straight A's and always gets her work done," Will said.

"When did you learn about her being assaulted?"

"She ended up telling us on her way to glee club rehearsal. She was halfway out the bathroom when she collapsed," Will said. "When she showed up in school the next day, she was bruised severely. I tried getting her to talk about it, but she insisted it wouldn't help anything."

"Thank you, Will. Nothing further."

Steve rose from his seat. He seemed to be losing patients.

"Isn't it true that you made out with the coach of Vocal Adrenaline who happens to be Rachel's biological mother?" Steve demanded.

"Objection!" Christina screamed. "Revelence?"

"Substained," the judge said.

"Is it true that Rachel loves acting?"

"Yes," Will said.

"Would you say she is good?"

"Very fairly good, yes."

"So is there a possibility that Rachel is lying about this?"

"No," Will insisted. "Not at all. She is not acting any of this."

"Isn't Rachel an attention seeker?"

"Yes, she is, but she's not lying about this to seek attention," Will insisted.

"Nothing further," Steve said, shaking his head.

"The prosecution calls Julia Chang to the stand!"

Mike's mother stood and went to the stand.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"Julia Chang. 45 Hawkins Street, Lima, Ohio."

"What is your profession?"

"I am an ER nurse," she said.

"You treated Rachel Berry when she was taken to the hospital and after her suicide attempt, right?"

"Yes that is correct. I also helped run her rape kit," Julia said.

"How severe were her injuries?"

"They were quite severe. She was badly bruised and was cut very badly. She needed stitches for some of the bite marks and she had several infections. We could tell it has been going on for a long time. We took her into surgery and she had blunt forced trauma, a homeorrage, broken leg, broken ribs, several dislocations, tears and was extremely traumatized. When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to kill herself but she survived. She is extremely underweight due to bulimia and anorexia, and is physically weak," Julia explained.

"Thank you, Julia. Nothing further."

Steve rose, starting to glare angrily. "Do you have _any _proof of this being correct?"

"Yes, we do," Julia said.

"Well then you would know that for a fact she asked for her uncle to do it! It was fucking consensual! I take it from him that she asked for it!" Steve yelled.

"She didn't ask for any of that!" Julia said, glowering at him. "If you even think that consensual sex can cause the injuries she has, you are so sadly mistaken!"

"Nothing further."

Soon enough, Christina called for a recess and they all went outside. Rachel went into the bathroom and felt nausea pass over her. She bent to the ground and vomited on the floor, choking as tears completely blinded her eyes. She heard the door open to feel Mercedes resting a hand on her back as she continued to throw up. She could hear Finn walking in.

"I-I d-d-d-don't kn-know how I c-c-can't g-go up th-there," Rachel sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It'll be fine," Finn whispered.

Rachel shook her head. "Un-unzip m-m-my d-dress and un-un-unc-c-clip m-my bra," she whispered.

"Wait what?" Mercedes asked.

"Just do it," she insisted.

Finn nodded and did what Rachel requested. He unzipped her dress slowly and began to unclip her bra. As soon as the clips were undone, Finn was shocked. Written across Rachel's back, clearly done by a knife, was the word _whore_.

"Oh God," Mercedes whispered.

Rachel nodded. "H-h-he d-d-d-did it s-slowly t-too. H-He-He w-w-wanted m-me to f-feel the p-pain," she sobbed. "A-A-After the-the f-first t-t-t-time!"

Finn grabbed her shoulders and pulled Rachel into his chest comfortingly, almost as though he was trying to hide her tiny body protectively.

"It's gonna be okay," Mercedes whispered.

Rachel's entire body trembled violently as sobs erupted from her chest like a bomb. Finn gently began singing softly.

_Put your make up on_

_Get your nails done_

_Curl your hair_

_Run the extra mile_

_Keep it slim_

_So they like you. Do they like you?_

_Get your sexy on_

_Don't be shy, girl_

_Take it off_

_This is what you want, to belong_

_So they like you. Do you like you?_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to give it all away_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try_

_Oh_

_Get your shopping on,_

_At the mall,_

_Max your credit cards_

_You don't have to choose,_

_Buy it all_

_So they like you. Do they like you?_

_Wait a second,_

_Why should you care, what they think of you_

_When you're all alone, by yourself_

_Do you like you? Do you like you?_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to give it all away_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to bend until you break_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try_

_No_

_Oh_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_You don't have to give it all away_

_You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_

_You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try_

_You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try_

_Take your make up off_

_Let your hair down_

_Take a breath_

_Look into the mirror, at yourself_

_Don't you like you?_

_Cause I like you_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**The song was Try by Colbie Callette **


End file.
